winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Applebaby12/Willow/Frost's Backstory
Willow was born to Spearmint and Cinder. Her mother was flaky in appearance, only really showing up to feed her and her littermates when they were very young. When the pups were old enough to eat solid prey, they would be lucky to see Spearmint once a day. Their father, a lone-wolf named Cinder, was left to watch over them. He protected and fed them, but wasn't exactly the warm parent figure they needed, and wasn't particularly interested in the pups. When they asked about their elusive mother, Cinder told them that she was "Probably with some other male." At the time, the pups didn't understand. When Willow was six moons old, Cinder left her and her siblings, stating that they were "Old enough to take care of themselves now." The three split up at eight moons old, deciding that they were better off looking after themselves rather than having to take care of eachother. Willow was hit hard by her littermates leaving, as she liked being able to rely on them to catch prey if she couldn't. She was able to feed herself for the next few moons, but once the weather began to get cold, she knew she'd have to find some kind of help. Frost had been raised in a very nurturing Family-Pack, and only left when he was a year old, deciding to look for a mate of his own. He soon came across Willow in early Red-Leaf, and wanted to be her mate. He was infatuated with her, even though she never fully seemed interested in his affection. The two stuck together through Red-Leaf and Ice-Wind, and Willow grew more and more dependent on him. Eventually she stopped hunting for good, content to let him bring home all the prey. Though she was never attracted to him, she agreed to become his mate, as he was growing less tolerant of her unwillingness to hunt. Willow knew that he would stick with her if he felt he was taking care of a mate rather than a friend. Tree-Flower came along, and Frost was growing tired of hunting for Willow and providing for her and getting nothing in return. She became pregnant with his pups, and hoped that it would be enough to bind him to her forever, but instead he snapped, sick of being taken advantage of by her. They get into a fight and Frost leaves for good. Willow is left on her own again, and she tries to feed herself and the unborn pups growing inside her, but gives up and devotes her energy to finding a Pack. She got very lucky with finding Amber's Pack, as they were more than willing to take her in and give her a comfortable home for her pups. She doesn't tell anyone much about her past, only villainizing Frost and making it seem like he left her for no reason. Willow was flirtatious to most of the male wolves, and was friendly enough to make friends, including Shade. She'd never had as much attention as the wolves in the Pack gave her, and wanted everyone to like her. However, Shade never seemed much interested in giving her the attention she desired (keep in mind that the Pack was somewhat small at this point) and she grew bitter towards her, and chased Moss out of the Pack when he didn't return her affections. Willow gives birth a while after, and her pups are only a few moons older than Storm's. Being stuck with pups, she's tempted to treat them like her mother treated her, but knew that the Pack would look down on her, so she tried to appear like a good mother on the outside, when really she didn't give her pups much attention at all. Category:Blog posts